


Lies

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Moving, Pleading, Restraints, Waking Up, lying, reasoning, scared, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Danny wakes up in a stranger's bed and realizes he's tied down. What's worse is Phillip is in the room just waiting patiently for him to wake up. He wants Phillip to untie him but he won't do that until he knows that Danny won't run away. Danny remembers what Steve told him to do if it ever came to this, he has to lie. He has to make Phillip believe that he wants to be with him. Great. How hard can this be?
Relationships: Danny "Danny" Williams & Phillip Johnson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Phillip’s POV:   
I place Danny on our bed and get him comfortable. Unfortunately, this time I have to tie him up. I have to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere. I didn’t want to do this but I need to make sure he understands what’s going on before I untie him. 

“Mmm,” he moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. 

“Relax Danny,” I told him once he noticed he was restrained, “I’m sorry I had to tie you down.” 

“Then untie me man!” he interrupted, “I won’t run away, I promise.” 

“You won’t?” I asked as I sat beside him, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” 

“You’re the one that has been sending me those flowers, right?” he answered, “Well Steve and I have been in a rough patch lately and I was considering leaving him. Then I got your flowers and notes. I know that you actually want to be with me.” 

“You do?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I want to be with someone that will take care of me and protect me. Steve hasn’t done that in a while but I know you will,” he explained, “I want to be with you Phillip.” 

“But you never said anything,” I pointed out. 

“Steve would lose it if he found out I was communicating with you because he thinks you’re stalking me,” he told me, “I told him that I would rather be with you than someone who doesn’t appreciate me.” 

“Okay,” I said, “I’ll untie you. We have to get a move on anyway.” 

“Where are we going?” he asked as I untied him. 

“Steve will find this place in a couple of hours. I thought we could go and stay in a cabin my family would go to in the summer. It’s in a beautiful location,” I explained as I helped him sit up, “We’re the only ones for miles. We have to drive almost 30 miles just to get our groceries. Isn’t it perfect for us? It’s the perfect spot for us to finally be together.” 

“When do you want to leave?” he asked. 

“As soon as possible. I already have us all packed,” I told him as I stood up. 

“Okay, can I use the bathroom before we go?” he asked as I helped him stand up. 

“Sure,” I told him as I took his hand and led him to the bathroom, “I’ll be right out here if you need anything.” 

Danny’s POV:   
“Okay, thanks,” I said before I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. 

I can’t believe that worked. I just said the first thing that came to my mind. I hope I can keep this ruse going. 

I needed to find something here to leave a note for Steve. A lightbulb went on as soon as I saw the shaving cream on the counter. Great. 

I went to the shower and opened the curtain as quiet as I could. Luckily he had grey tile on the floor of the shower. This is going to work out better than I thought. I sprayed the shaving cream and covered the floor of the shower with it. Then I took my finger and wrote ‘Going to the family cabin’ and signed it so he knew it was me. 

“Danny?” Phillip asked as he knocked on the door, “Everything okay honey?” 

“Yeah,” I answered as I got up and closed the curtain quietly, “Be out in a second.” 

I would’ve written more but I didn’t want to make Phillip suspicious, I need to keep him on my side. I quickly turned around and flushed the toilet so it seemed like I actually went. I put the shaving cream back where I found it and washed my hands before leaving the bathroom. 

“Ready?” he asked as I stepped out. 

“Yup,” I told him before I followed him to his car. 

I hope to God that Steve finds that note soon. I don’t want to play house with this guy for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have been keeping up with my series so far. It is a lot of fun to write and I love that a lot of people like it too! Let me know what you think of this one down below!


End file.
